Beauty Sleep
by Odji
Summary: Grell has an odd habit, and now Undertaker is demanding payment.


AN: Wow, I swear this fluffy bit of fic wrote itself! XD This rabid little bunny has been stuck in my head for quite a while, and I'm so happy to have it on paper after so long. I hope everyone enjoys it as much as I did writing it!

* * *

Beauty Sleep

* * *

The Undertaker giggled to himself as he lay inside his coffin, no light flooding though from the outside world as he stared at the wooden door above him. The silver haired man was caught between annoyance and amusement as he considered his predicament.

As of the last few months the Undertaker had found himself sleeping his days away, sometimes not crawling from his coffin until the clock in his shop struck noon. He was unable to sleep at night, eagerly awaiting the early morning hours when exhaustion would claim him once again. It was enough to drive a normal man mad, but thankfully the Undertaker had always been a touch insane.

And the cause for all of this? A tiny red headed reaper. Another giggle escaped the silver haired mortician as he pictured the cause for his exhaustion. Long red hair, acidic green eyes, delicate facial features and razor-sharp teeth, Grell Sutcliff really was a wonderful specimen.

The mortician fondly recalled the first time Grell had shown up at his shop a few months ago. It had been just around the break of dawn when a silent figure had opened the top of his coffin. How the red head had snuck into his shop without a sound, the Undertaker had never found out.

The touch of a soft body against his own had roused him from his dreams, and the silver haired man had briefly thought he was still asleep, clutching the soft body to his own. A startled yelp and a swift punch to the face had reassured him that was not the case. The entire coffin lifted off the ground in the commotion that followed, ending with a pouting red head and a very confused Undertaker.

After some prodding, Grell had revealed that William had assigned him quite a bit of overtime lately, and the red head was exhausted. He had remembered Undertaker bragging of his comfortable coffins, and decided to, "Test one out! A woman needs her beauty sleep you know~!"

Of course, the irritated Undertaker had demanded to know why the rogue reaper had chosen his particular coffin to sleep in. Much to his amusement, Grell had claimed that he would sleep in nothing but the best. If that coffin was Undertaker's, it would simply mean that it was the best coffin available. The silver haired man had laughed heartily, the look on the red head's face only serving to incite more laughter from the mortician.

'Yes, that incident was nearly three months ago." The Undertaker thought to himself as his long fingers toyed with his silver hair. Since that day, Grell had came back every morning, crawling into the Undertaker's coffin and sprawling out over the silver haired man.

Memories of a soft body pressed against his own made the Undertaker grin to himself, hugging his own body tightly and wiggling happily. The man recalled the early morning giggles they had often shared as they detangled themselves during the afternoon, limbs threaded together and hair a mess. He remembered soft caresses, the red head believing him to be asleep at the time. Yes, he had grown quite content with the current situation.

But something had to change. Undertaker's work was beginning to suffer, and he was sure Grell's was as well. In fact, the Undertaker was quite curtain that he was now the reason for other reaper's outrageous amount of overtime.

Soft steps on the hardwood floor of his shop alerted the Undertaker that Grell had arrived. A moment later, the lid of his coffin was lifted and a slender reaper slipped inside beside him, nuzzling into the Undertaker's chest affectionately.

"Good morning, Ms. Sutcliff!" Undertaker said cheerfully, laughing as he felt the smaller man jump in his arms.

"Oh!" Grell exclaimed as he swatted the Undertaker's chest. "You startled me! I thought you were sleeping!" The red head giggled to himself as he settled himself down once again.

"It's odd, but I find myself so content to sleep with you during the mornings that I can no longer sleep without you~!" The mortician laughed as he buried his face into the smaller man's long hair, inhaling the scent of cherries and blood.

A delightful shiver ran down his body. What a perfect smell.

"Oh my, is that so? Well then, go to sleep you darling man~!" Grell said happily as a soft yawn passed though his lips.

The Undertaker felt a soft touch to his stomach as Grell lay his hand to rest, slender legs entangling with the silver haired man's own. Bare feet rubbed against his own intimately, and the ex-reaper could feel his eyelids growing heavy as the red head's body heat mingled with his own.

With a silly smile plastered to his lips, the Undertaker drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The Undertaker began to stir as he felt the body lying in his arms begin to squirm and wiggle atop his own. With a groan, the silver haired man clutched the body to him in an attempt to stop the movement. Fingers trailed over his sensitive abdomen a moment later, and obnoxious laughter filled the silent shop.

"Ehehehe~! Oh! Ahahahaaa!" The ex-reaper's booming laughter rocked the casket, and the man couldn't help but flush as a small amount of drool trailed down his chin.

He could hear Grell's soft giggles as the red head paused in his assault, only to have his eyes clench closed as the top of the coffin was opened, daylight seeping inside the dark confines. Grell shifted to kneel next to the Undertaker as he gently allowed the coffin door to fall open, and after his eyes adjusted, the older man sat up and have a large yawn.

Small hands delicately touched his face, drawing back the hair that shielded his eyes. The red head gave a shiver and a squeal as he stared into the eyes that would normally paralyze any human who saw them, and the Undertaker couldn't help but give an overly large smile as he drew the smaller man into his lap.

"My, what a lovely way to wake up in the afternoon~! Don't you agree, M'lady?" The Undertaker giggled as Grell wiggled out of his grasp yet again.

As the reaper climbed out of the coffin, Undertaker allowed his eyes to trace the contours of his body. 'What a wonderful specimen indeed.' Thought the silver haired man as a wide grin spread awkwardly across his face.

"Yes, I do enjoy waking up this way! A lonely bed offers no comfort, but I'd share a coffin with you any day my dear Undertaker~!" The red head said flirtatiously as he slipped his heeled boots on, looking up to give the older man a wink.

Crawling rather ungracefully out of the casket, the ex-reaper felt the unfamiliar feeling of reluctance and nervousness drift through him. It was time to talk to Grell, and he could only hope that it went well. The red head was very temperamental, and could be very hard to predict.

"M'dear, before you leave I must discuss something with you." The Undertaker said, feigning seriousness and failing miserably.

"Is that so? Make it fast, William will smack me with that damned death scythe of his if he finds out I left again!" The red head said with a quirked eyebrow, running his fingers through his long hair to try and smooth it as he waited for the Undertaker to continue.

"It has recently come to my attention that you've been testing my coffin for nearly three months. Now I'm certain you'll agree that three months is quite long enough to formulate an opinion, even for the most indecisive of ladies." The older man said, a thoughtful finger pressed to his cheek.

He nearly broke character as the reaper gave him a flat and unamused look. Hiding his grinning mouth behind an overly large sleeve, the Undertaker continued.

"Now rest assured that my lovely coffin is made out of first-class mahogany from Wales, the delicate fabric that you've rested on made from Yorkshire wool. This is the best you'll ever find, and I've made it myself." The man said as he happily patted the coffin.

"It is quite comfortable, but I'm not s-" Grell began looking uncertain, only to be cut off a moment later.

"Now, now! Do be patient, M'dear! I haven't even told you of the deal I plan to offer you today!" The Undertaker exclaimed, doing his best to appear offended. "A beauty such as yours is rare, my darling reaper, and is only second to the radiant personality you hold. And because you have enthralled me so, I'll offer you this coffin for the low price of a kiss."

The older man began to giggle as he watched Grell's face flush with a pink hue, his wide green eyes staring at the Undertaker in surprise.

"Of course…" He continued. "This one will include myself with it was well. I hope you don't mind, M'dear~!"

Undertaker watched as a wry smile came across the red head's blushing face, and the smaller man quickly approached the ex-reaper. Hands pressed against his chest, and the older man flailed as he fell backwards into the coffin, Grell following him inside only seconds later.

"What a wonderful deal! I'll certainly pay that price~!" The red head giggled as he began to pull the lid to the coffin closed again. "And because of your generosity, I'll even give you a tip!"

* * *

AN: If you're thinking that was a slightly suggestive ending, it was XD I'd love to hear some feedback on this fic, as I've been addicted to the idea for quite a while and I'd love to hear how it came across to you :3 Read and review darlings!


End file.
